


Soul Wars: etrix

by etrix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mixtape, Prompt Fill, Psychological Trauma, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrix/pseuds/etrix





	

**Title** : Soul Wars  
**Mixer** : etrix  
**Summary** : 15 songs in response to the Dean-focused h/c tags challenge for the prompt #psychological trauma.  
**Disclaimer** : Except for my CDs and DVDs, none of these belong to me.

 

* * *

 

**Soul Wars – Awolnation**

It's a cruel, cruel world  
For good boys and girls.

  
**Please Don't Leave – P!nk**

I always say how I don't need you,  
But it's always gonna come right back to this:  
Please, don't leave me.

> _"… deep down, I'm just jealous. You got friends. You could have a life. Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everybody's gonna leave me."_  
>  _"What are you talking about?"_  
>  _"You left. Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me, too."_  
>  [1.06; Skin]

  
**Give Me One Reason – Tracy Chapman**

Baby I got your number and I know that you got mine  
But you know that I called you. I called too many times

> _"Call you? Are you kidding me? Dad, I called you from Lawrence, alright? Sam called you when I was dying. I mean, getting you on the phone – I got a better chance of winning the lottery."_  
>  [1.21; Salvation]

  
**Call the Doctor – J.J. Cale**

A shady lady took all my bread,  
Ravished my body, lord, and messed with my head.  
I don't know, but I've had my fill.  
Call the doctor, and tell him I'm ill.

> _"No one in their right mind chooses this life. My dad started me into this when I was so young… I wish I could do something else."_  
>  _"You love the job."_  
>  _"Yeah, but I'm a little twisted."_  
>  [2.06; No Exit]

  
**Dirt on the Grave – Black Label Society**

The choices you make and the choices that are,  
When hell is so close and heavens so far,  
Ashes fly and ashes burn.  
Over and over ain't no need to learn.

> _"I had one job, and I screwed it up. I blew it, and for that, I'm sorry. I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. You know, I let Dad down, and now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that?_  
>  [2.22; All Hell Breaks Loose, P.2]

  
**All Alone – Gorillaz**

Close your eyes and see,  
When there ain't no light,  
All you'll ever be.

> _"… this house and a kid? It's not my life. Never will be. Some stuff happened to me recently, and, uh... Anyway, a guy in my situation—you start to think, you know? I'm gonna be gone one day, and what am I leaving behind besides a car?"_  
>  [3.02; The Kids Are Alright]

  
**The Gypsy Wife – Leonard Cohen**

It's too early for the rainbow, too early for the dove.  
These are your final days, this is the darkness, this is the flood.

> _"I'm sorry. I mean this is all my fault, I know that. But what you're doing, it's not gonna save me. It's only gonna kill you."_  
>  _"Then, what am I supposed to do?"_  
>  _"Keep fighting. Take care of my wheels. Sam, remember what dad taught you... ok? And remember what I taught you."_  
>  [3.16; No Rest for the Wicked]

  
**Comfortably Numb – Pink Floyd**

There is no pain; you are receding.  
A distant ship, smoke on the horizon.  
You are only coming through in waves.  
Your lips move, but I can't hear what you're saying.

> _"How I feel... This... inside me? I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing."_  
>  [4.10; Heaven and Hell]

  
**Feast of a Thousand Beasts – Jenny Hoyston & William Elliot Whitmore**

We can't do this anymore.  
We can't bring ourselves to change.  
The hunters we once were,  
And hunters we shall remain.

> _"Maybe we'll be different, Dean."_  
>  _"What kind of Kool-Aid you been drinking, man? Sammy, it ends bloody, or sad—that's just the life."_  
>  [4.12; Criss Angel is a Douchebag]

  
**Cold As It Gets – Patty Griffin**

There's a million sad stories on the side of the road  
Strange how we all just got used to the blood

> _"You wanna use their deaths as a diversion? Oh man, something is broken in you. You're making decisions that I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends."_  
>  _"You're right. You wouldn't. It's one of the main reasons we're in this mess, actually."_  
>  [5.04; The End]

  
**Bridge to Nowhere – Sam Roberts**

Another day breaks and the last one's gone.  
You dig deep just to carry on.  
Your debt's paid off, but it don't feel gone.  
So you slip out the back and you're moving on.

> _"When was the last time you were in a long-term relationship?"_  
>  _"Define long-term."_  
>  _"More than two months."_  
>  _"Never."_  
>  [5.11; Sam, Interrupted]

  
**Slow Cheetah – Red Hot Chili Peppers**

Waking up dead inside of my head.  
Would never, never do, there is no med.  
No medicine to take.

> _"Dean, it's Valentine's day. Your favorite holiday, remember? I mean, what do you always call it? Unattached Drifter Christmas?"_  
>  _"Oh, yeah. Well... Be that as it may, I don't know. Guess I'm not feeling it this year."_  
>  [5.14; My Bloody Valentine]

  
**Farewell Ride - Beck**

I don't see the face of kindness.  
I don't hear the Mission bells.  
I don't smell the morning roses.

> _"I can see inside you, Dean. I can see how broken you are, how defeated. You can't win, and you know it. But you just keep fighting. Just... keep going through the motions. You're not hungry, Dean, because inside, you're already...dead."_  
>  [5.14; My Bloody Valentine]

  
**Wish You Were Here – Pink Floyd**

We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year.  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have you found? The same old fears.  
How I wish you were here.

> _"I showed up on their doorstep half out of my head with grief. God knows why they even let me in. I drank too much. I had nightmares. I looked everywhere, I collected hundreds of books, trying to find anything to bust you out."_  
>  _"You promised you'd leave it alone."_  
>  _"Of course I didn't leave it alone! Sue me!"_  
>  [6.01; Exile on Main Street]

  
**Come As You Are – Nirvana**

Come as you are, as you were  
As I want you to be  
As a friend, as a friend  
As an old enemy

> _"Listen, I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge, but we were family once. I'd have died for you. I almost did a few times. So if that means anything to you... Please. I've lost Lisa, I've lost Ben, and now I've lost Sam. Don't make me lose you too."_  
>  [6.22; The Man Who Knew Too Much]

 

Download .zip file here: [www.mediafire.com/?786rxo81i10s551](http://www.mediafire.com/?786rxo81i10s551)

 


End file.
